The Captain
by eko5555
Summary: This is my adaptation of Doctor Who. It is the story of an American Time Lord who calls himself the Captain. I am using my imagination for most parts only because I don't want him to be exactly like the Doctor. From the first chapter, you will notice his new spaceship, don't worry, it isn't a Tardis. Anyways, enjoy, I will try to post as much as possible, E5.


The Captain

The date was November 29th, 2013. Jenna Moriarty was finishing up her Christmas shopping early to make sure she had everything she needed for each and every one of her friends. She had spent a decent $234.52 on all of her presents, which was decent since she knew almost everyone in her school and neighborhood, always wanted to get everyone something perfect to their personality. She was a very kind and generous girl, and today her life would change completely.

She was on her way out of the mall where she had obtained the Christmas presents and was on her way to the four door VW Beetle she drove. Very suddenly, the cement in the parking lot began to crackle and break to bits. A tree started to grow at the base of the cracks and did not stop till it was at least 50 feet high. The cement was severely damaged and Jenna was shocked. A tree popping out of nowhere was very unusual, it wasn't even Earth day. Suddenly, a man who looked early 30s with ginger hair, freckles, a beard, and a long black trench coat came bursting through a metal door that had appeared on the side of the tree. He stumbled and fell into Jenna's arms. His eyes stayed closed for a moment and then burst open.

"Which car is yours?" He half yelled half questioned her. When Jenna didn't answer, he asked in the same tone, "Which car is yours?" Jenna pointed at the Beetle.

"Good." He said. The man got out of Jenna's grip and walked to his tree. He held out a remote and the tree shrank down to about six inches. For some reason it was now in a little red pot. He approached the car, opened the trunk, quickly placed the plant inside of it, and then slammed it shut immediately afterwards.

"Keys." He said holding his hand out to Jenna. She looked him up and down.

"Keys please?" He asked. Jenna regrettably placed them in his extended hand. He got into the driver side of the car and pulled it out so that the passenger door was positioned right in front of Jenna.

"Coming?" He asked Jenna through the window he had opened a sliver. Jenna got into the car. Something about this man made her want to follow him, like she was being controlled. After 5 minutes of driving, Jenna began, "Who are you? And why did I give you my keys?"

"Oh I'm sorry," He said extending his hand to Jenna, "I'm the Captain. Oh, and you did all of those things because of a simple mind control trick."

"What, you mean like a Jedi or something?" Asked Jenna.

"Pretty much, you see this remote?" He asked holding it up to her. "I can do almost anything with this remote." She looked at it.

"So say if you wanted a red velvet cupcake." Said Jenna after a few minutes. The man held out the remote to the dashboard and clicked a big red button. A tiny red velvet cupcake appeared from thin air. The Captain picked it up and handed it to Jenna. Jenna bit into it, it was very good. She savored it and then tossed it out the window half way through.

"Oh gosh! I'm in a car with a complete stranger, and I just ate his cupcake!" exclaimed Jenna.

"I'm not a complete stranger, I'm the Captain."

"Captain who? No one is just a Captain."

"Not A Captain, THE Captain. Why does everyone say A Captain? Why doesn't it make sense? I don't have a name, just the Captain." Jenna had made him a little angry. The two were silent for a few minutes.

"So where are we going anyways?" Asked Jenna.

"Your house."

"But you don't know where I live."

"Oh yes I do, I've accessed your thoughts." Said the Captain moving his head in an upward side to side motion.

"That's not possible."

"Yeah, and a remote that generates red velvet cupcakes from thin air is?" Said the Captain looking over at Jenna. She looked back at him, he was glowing. Not like beautiful glowing, but actually glowing. The Captain saw her shock.

"Oh, I'm just regenerating; it's a little something my species does." He said.

"What do you mean your species?

"Do you think you could drive?" He said. Jenna was puzzled, and then all of the sudden, the Captain reclined the chair and the car began to swerve. Jenna leaped into the seat as quick as she could and just nearly kept them from driving off the road. It was late at night, so there weren't many other drivers.

She brought them home, and (don't ask how) managed to get the Captain to the couch. Not only was he glowing, but he was covered with bloody wounds from some sort of sword. Jenna ran to the kitchen and dampened a towel. She also prepared a pot of coffee and some cookies. When she finally got into the other room again, there was a new man on her couch with the same clothes, no wounds, and a brand new face.


End file.
